Aku Mencintaimu
by Fu For Fujoshi
Summary: "Ck, ayolah Teme, angkat!" Dan Naruto bersyukur sekali, karena kali ini, telfonnya tersambung dengan kekasihnya yang paling ia cintai. "Halo..." "Teme!" "Hn..." "Kau ini kemana saja? Selingkuh ya? Kau pasti pergi dengan, Neji, iya 'kan? Jujur saja, Teme! Aku tau seperti apa kau, saking asyiknya selingkuh sampai handphone dimatikan, takut terganggu, hah?" "Ehh.."... RnR!DLDR!


+._.+ X +._.+

Spesial Fict untuk Yashina Uzumaki...

Disclaime; Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing; Naruto U X Sasuke U.

Warning; Yaoi, OOC, AU, Chara Death, Typo, DLDR... Jangan lupa review setelah membaca fanfic ini...

+._.+ X +._.+

"Ck! Kuso, _Teme_. Kenapa _handphone_nya mati?" Berdecih, mengutuk, mengumpat tak jelas, sejak tadi pagi inilah yang Naruto lakukan. Uring-uringan hanya karena pacarnya tercinta, tidak memberinya kabar sama sekali. "Jangan-jangan dia selingkuh? Atau..." Dan mulailah pikiran-pikiran negatif itu bermunculan jika sudah begini.

"Huh! Dasar _Teme_..." Ia meremas handphone keluaran terbaru miliknya dengan gemas, wajahnya merah karena kesal. Yeah, kekasih mana yang tidak cemas sekaligus khawatir jika pacarnya tidak bisa dihubungi. Apalagi bila orang itu menjalin hubungan jarak jauh seperti Naruto dan kekasihnya saat ini. Pemikiran-pemikiran buruk seperti, si kekasih mulai menghindar, si kekasih berpaling karena tak betah menjalin LDR, atau si kekasih sedang selingkuh, membuat Naruto frustasi, apalagi pemuda berpupil biru itu terkenal posesif ketika menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang. Lebih tepatnya, sikap Naruto itu tumbuh karena ia begitu mencintai seorang Uchiha Sasuke, sangat-sangat mencintainya hingga dia seperti demikian. Apalagi semenjak keduanya memutuskan untuk kuliah di tempat terpisah. Naruto di Uzugakure, sementara Sasuke di Konohagakure. Tentu saja jauhnya jarak, minimnya pertemuan, dan terlalu cueknya sifat seorang Uchiha Sasuke, membuat LDR yang mereka jalin sedikit banyak menuai masalah. Mungkin Naruto yang berlebihan dan terlalu negatif thingking terhadap Sasuke, tapi apapun bisa terjadi bukan?...

"Ck, ayolah _Teme_, angkat!"

Tuut Tuut Tuut

Dan Naruto bersyukur sekali, karena kali ini, telfonnya tersambung dengan kekasihnya yang paling ia cintai.

_"Halo..."_

"_Temeee_!"

_"Hn..."_

"Kau ini kemana saja? Selingkuh ya? Kau pasti pergi dengan, Neji, iya 'kan? Jujur saja, _Teme_! Aku tau seperti apa kau, saking asyiknya selingkuh sampai _handphone_ dimatikan, takut terganggu, hah?"

Dan demi Dosennya yang mata duitan, Sasuke ingin sekali melempar telfon genggam miliknya saat ini juga. Mendengar celotehan Naruto yang sama sekali tidak benar, membuat emosinya perlahan-lahan meningkat. Oke! Sasuke dalam keadaan lelah karena terlalu banyak tugas yang harus ia selesaikan di kampus. Dan ketika ia ingat pada handphone flip miliknya yang teronggok tanpa daya di tas ranselnya, ia juga langsung teringat pada Naruto yang pasti mencemaskannya. Ketika ia mengaktifkan handphone, ia berharap Naruto akan memakluminya, walau itu mustahil mengingat Naruto teramat sangat posesif selama ini. Bukannya mengomel tidak jelas seperti ini.

"Makanya sudah kubilang, aku benci hubungan jarak jauh, karena aku takut kau menduakanku! Aku begitu mencintaimu, _Teme_. Kau jangan selingkuh!"

_"Cukup, _Dobe_. Aku disini sama sekali tidak melakukan hal yang kau tuduhkan tadi."_

"Lalu, kenapa handphonemu tidak aktif?"

_"Aku terlalu sibuk mengerjakan tugas, sampai lupa memberimu kabar..."_

"Sungguh?"

_"Hn..."_

"Sumpah!"

_"Iya, _Dobe_! Sumpah!"_ Kesal Sasuke, kehabisan kesabaran.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tapi, sungguh! Jangan selingkuh ya, Teme. Aku mencintaimu, sangat-sangat mencintaimu..."

_"Iya, _Dobe_!"_

"Ya sudah, aku masih ada urusan, nanti malam aku telfon lagi. _Bye_, 'Suke... _love you_..."

_"Hnn..."_ Akh! Naruto itu memang sangat berlebihan, Sasuke saja biasa-biasa saja. Meski si Raven dari klan Uchiha itu juga mencintai Naruto, tapi ia bisa menjaga kepercayaannya dan mencoba bersikap normal dengan tidak menuduhkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang terlalu berlebihan akan sesuatu. Sasuke memang menyukai segala perhatian Naruto yang satu ini, karena itu tandanya Naruto sangat-sangat mencintainya. Tapi, jika si Dobe berambut pirang itu sudah menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak, manusia mana yang tidak kesal. Sabarpun ada batasnya, dan batas kesabaran Sasuke itu amat sangat terbatas.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

**_+ Dobe to Teme...**

"Teme, kau sudah makan?"

**_+ Teme to Dobe...**

"Hn..."

**_+ Dobe to Teme...**

"Makan apa? Jangan bilang ada hubungannya dengan Tomat?"

**_+ Teme to Dobe...**

"Hn..."

_+ Dobe to Teme...

"Akh, membosankan sekali kau ini..."

**_+ Teme to Dobe...**

"Kau juga sering makan ramen instan 'kan?"

**_+ Dobe to Teme...**

"Hey, Ramen itu berbeda dengan Tomat tau. Oh iya, sedang apa kau sekarang?"

**_+ Teme to Dobe...**

"Belajar."

**_+ Dobe to Teme...**

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu, aku tidak akan menganggumu..."

**_+ Teme to Dobe...**

"Baguslah..."

**_+ Dobe to Teme...**

"Sasuke, jangan macam-macam ya disana, aku mencintaimu.."

**_+ Teme to Dobe...**

"Hn, _Dobe_!"

**_+ Dobe to Teme...**

"Anak pintar, oke... selamat belajar, _Teme. Suki dayo_..."

Naruto selalu mengkhawatirkan Sasuke, ia juga sangat peduli pada kekasihnya itu. Berlawan dengan Sasuke yang seakan biasa-biasa saja. Dan untuk LDR, berkomunikasi lewat SMS, telfon, atau jejaring sosial sangatlah diperlukan. Seperti saat ini, Naruto hampir setiap hari dan setiap jam akan selalu menghubungi Sasuke. Walau ujung-ujungnya akan bertengkar karena Sasuke yang tidak begitu peduli dengan alat komunikasinya membuat Naruto marah. Meski bertengkar, toh pada akhirnya mereka akan baikan lagi.

Dan tidak terasa, 5 bulan berlalu semenjak mereka berpisah. Waktu yang tidak singkat untuk saling memahami keadaan masing-masing karena hubungan jarak jauh yang begitu banyak hambatan. Pertengkaran kecil masih sering terjadi, tapi berbeda untuk yang kali ini...

Sasuke nampak sibuk, tas ransel besarnya dipenuhi oleh beberapa helai pakaian, dan keperluan lainnya, tentu saja bukan _make up_ seperti para perempuan. Hanya ada _colonge_, sisir, dan gel rambut, dan itu tak boleh ketinggalan untuk menunjang penampilan Uchiha muda ini meskipun sudah sangat-sangat tampan. Jika kalian ingin tau kenapa Sasuke membereskan beberapa helai kaosnya ke dalam koper, itu karena dia hendak mengadakan _camping_ bersama teman-teman sekampusnya. Pergi ke Oto, selama beberapa hari ke depan.

"Beres!" Katanya pada diri sendiri, sudah siap untuk ke kampus dan berangkat bersama-sama dengan kawan-kawannya yang lain. Sebenarnya, dia tidak begitu tertarik dengan acara camping ini, tapi demi nilainya yang harus sempurna, mau tak mau ia harus ikut. Dan mungkin juga cocok untuk Sasuke merilekskan dirinya dari kegiatan kampus, dan menenangkan diri dari Uzumaki Naruto yang begitu _over protectif_. Sampai-sampai ia sengaja meninggalkan handphonenya di laci kamarnya. Tidak-tidak! Untuk hal ini, Sasuke sama sekali tidak sengaja. Ia benar-benar lupa pada handphonennya kali ini. Meski kesal karena terus-menerus diganggu Naruto oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol sng kekasih yang jauh disana, toh Sasuke tak pernah ingin membuat kekasihnya ini cemas. Meski kadang sifatnya yang terlalu tidak pedulilah yang membuat a dan Naruto sering bertengkar.

**_._**

**_._**

**_#_**

**_._**

**_._**

_Sasuke... Sasuke..._

Takut, sedih, khawatir, dan hampir frustasi. Inilah Naruto yang sekarang. Ia galau karena nomor handphone Uchiha Sasuke tak bisa dihubungi beberapa hari ini. Di jejaring sosial pun, Sasuke tak pernah muncul.

"Kemana kau? Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto kalut. Ia tak ingin Sasuke kenapa-napa, dan ia lebih tak ingin lagi Sasuke meninggalkannya untuk seseorang yang lebih baik darinya, apalagi perempuan.

"Mungkin, aku harus ke Konoha untuk menemuinya..." Dan setelah yakin dengan keputusannya, tanpa ragu ia pergi menuju kampung halamannya, untuk menemui Sasuke minta penjelesan.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto?" Sasuke yang baru pulang berkemah tentu saja tidak percaya jika kekasihnya ini ada di dalam kamarnya, menunggu kedatangannya, sambil menggenggam erat handphonenya.

"Kenapa kau menghindar dariku!" tanya Naruto dengan nada rendah, wajahnya menatap Sasuke dengan penuh kemarahan.

"Aku tak bermaksud mengindar!" Tentu Sasuke balik menatap tajam kekasih pirangnya ini.

"Lalu kenapa beberapa hari ini kau tidak dapat dihubungi? Kau sengaja 'kan agar aku tak menganggu campingmu dengan Senpai kesayanganmu, Neji?" Naruto menarik kerah baju Sasuke, menghantamkan punggung si Raven ke tembok di belakang si bungsu, hingga membuat kekasihnya mengaduh.

"Dobe! Aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun dengan Neji, dan lagi telfon genggamku memang tidak sengaja ketinggalan!" balas Sasuke, ia benci ketika Naruto menuduhnya seperti ini, ia benci ketika dirinya mulai tidak dipercaya oleh kekasihnya sendiri, dan ia benci Naruto mulai bersikap berlebihan begini.

"Kau tau 'kan aku sangat mencintaimu? Kau juga tau 'kan jika aku sama sekali tidak rela jika kita harus berhubungan jarak jauh. Dan kau tau 'kan jika aku mencintaimu!" Bentak Naruto, bola mata birunya memandang lekat ke arah bola mata hitam Sasuke yang sama sekali tak masa gentar pada tatapannya.

"Ukh... _Baka_! Apa yang... Ahh..." Sial, Naruto mulai 'menyerang' Sasuke, mengecup dan menjilati leher jenjang si Raven dengan lincah, hingga kekasihnya ini geli. "Kau tau aku sangat mencintaimu, aku selalu memikirkanmu, aku tak mau kehilanganmu..." katanya sambil mengelus bagian tersensitif kekasihnya yang menonjol diantara kedua paha Sasuke.

"Akh... Naruto... Unnnghh..." Sasuke mendesah, nikmat tapi terasa 'menyakitkan' sebab Naruto melakukan semua ini karena kemarahan yang menyelubungi hatinya, bukan karena cinta.

"Hentikan.. Dob-ahh..."

"Kau tak mengerti seperti apa rasanya diacuhkan, aku sangat khawatir kau akan menduakanku, Sasuke.."

"Dobe.. Akhh.. Hentikan!" Nyeri di sekitar rahang Naruto ketika pemuda itu menonjok rahangnya dengan keras. Membuat si empunya mengaduh sesaat setelah jatuh ke lantai.

"Aku tidak peduli padamu! Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya padamu tapi kau tak mau mengerti!" teriak Sasuke di depan Naruto yang masih terduduk di lantai. "Aku tau kau mencintaiku, aku juga sama. Tapi jika kau terlalu posesif, ini semua hanya akan membuatku tertekan!"

Naruto hanya diam saja mendengar seluruh ucapan Sasuke. Rasa sakit meletup-letup di dadanya. "Lebih baik kita putus, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi."

Dan kalimat terakhir Sasuke, sukses membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

_'Tidak... Sasuke... Aku...'_

**+._.+ X +._.+**

Tidak ada telfon dari Naruto, tidak ada pesan singkat dari Naruto, tidak ada status aneh dan penuh cinta Naruto di Twitter dan Facebook Naruto the Kitsu-boy. Naruto bagai hilang ditelan bumi sejak sebulan yang lalu. Sejak Sasuke menyatakan untuk mengkahiri hubungannya. Sebenarnya, ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Hanya saja, Sasuke terlalu kesal karena sikap pacarnya yang terlalu berlebihan dalam menjalin hubungan. Tapi sungguh, jauh di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia sama sekali tak ingin berpisah dari Naruto. Ia mencintai pemuda itu, lebih dari dirinya sendiri. Hanya saja harga dirinya yang terlalu tinggilah yang membuat ia tak segera menghubungi Naruto sesaat setelah pertengkaran hebat mereka, guna meminta maaf. Hingga sebulan berlalu semenjak kejadian inipun, Naruto juga tak pernah lagi ada kabarnya. Rasa bersalah bercampur rindu atas semua perhatian Naruto, menuntun Sasuke untuk datang ke tempat ini. Rumah mewah milik keluarga Namikaze, rumah ayah kandung Naruto, di desa Uzu.

"Mencari Naruto?" Ada wajah terkejut, bercampur haru ketika seorang wanita berambut merah panjang menyambut kedatangan Sasuke kala itu. "Kau, temannya?"

"U-hum.." gumam Sasuke dengan wajah lesu, sampai ia tidak menyedari jika ada yang salah di wajah wanita yang beberapa saat yang lalu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Uzumaki Kushina, ibu kandung Naruto.

"Maaf, tapi Naruto sudah tidak tinggal disini sejak sebulan yang lalu.." Kini giliran Sasuke yang tersentak kaget. Kalau Naruto tidak ada disini, lalu dimana ia tinggal sekarang?

"Boleh aku tau alamat tempat tinggalnya, Bibi?" Mohon Sasuke penuh harap.

"Unhh.." Kushina tersenyum getir, mati-matian menahan kesedihan yang menjalar di dadanya. "Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya, aku ingin meminta maaf..." Lanjut Sasuke, sambil menunduk.

Kushina tersenyum tipis sesaat setelah menghapus jejak airmatanya, tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke. "Baiklah nak, akan kuantarkan kau ke tempat Naruto."

.

.

#

.

.

Jiwa Sasuke seakan tak lagi menyatu dengan raganya, tubuhnya terasa lemas ketika Kushina mengantarnya menuju ke pemakaman umum, dan berhenti tepat di depan segunduk kuburan. Dengan batu nisan bertuliskan...

**RIP**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**10.10.1990 - 14.12.2012**

"Na..Ruto?" Sasuke terduduk lemas, seperti ingin pingsan ketika melihat kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Naruto telah tiada. Naruto pergi untuk selamanya. Meninggalkannya ke dunia yang berbeda. "Naruto... kenapa?" Sasuke berlutut di dekat makan kekasihnya, menangis tersedu sambil memeluk batu nisan Naruto. "Kenapa kau pergi secepat ini? Sebelum aku meminta maaf padamu?"

Kushina juga tak mampu lagi menutupi kesedihannya, airmatanya mengalir bebas melihat seorang pemuda menangis dan meraung di tempat peristirahatan terakhir anak kesayangannya.

"Sesaat setelah menemui seseorang di Konoha, dia mengalami kecelakaan karena tidak fokus saat mengemudi. Karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah, jiwanya sudah tidak dapat tertolong lagi..."

Dalam isaknya, Sasuke terus mendengarkan penjelasan Kushina. "Kata suster yang menanganinya, Naruto sempat sadar dan berkata, 'jika ia mencintai Sasuke'..."

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu.." Pupil hitam itu menatap kosong ke arah langit biru di depannya. Sebuah refleksi Naruto muncul dan kembali menorehkan getir menyakitkan di relung jiwanya. Ia merasa bersalah. Seandainya ia tidak terlalu cuek pada Naruto, seandainya ia tak begitu keras kepala, dan seandainya ia semua dapat terulang kembali, Sasuke tak akan membiarkan semua ini terjadi. Karena sesungguhnya, ia sangat mencintai Naruto. Sangat-sangat membutuhkannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _Dobe_..."

**+._.+ X +._.+**

**OWARI**

**+._.+ X +._.+**

Akh... Gomen Yas-chan, ceritanya nggak sesuai harapanmu. Apalagi dibagian ending, ukh.. apa-apa'an ini? Abal banget. Yah, Fu harap berkenan deh...

Regards,

Happy-Happy Fu... n_n


End file.
